


Headcanons

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some headcanons I've written on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So all of these headcanons came from answering asks on my tumblr thedemonshavethepolicebox.  
> Enjoy?

I asked my tumblr followers to send me a word or phrase and I’ll write a Mcpriceley headcanon about it and they did not disappoint.

 

Prompt from [Baevincreel](http://baevincreel.tumblr.com/): "honey, I'm home."

Okay, so Kevin and Connor are living together and Kevin says this every time he comes homes from work. It started out as a joke. Like Connor mentioned something about how they were turning into his parents because they use goofy pet names and bicker like an old married couple. And Kevin was like “I’ll show you old married couple.” So he starts kissing Connor’s cheek before bed and when he leaves for work and he buys a dog, which he names Mickey and calls “their baby” and he yells “Honey, I’m home” and he’s just an adorable goofball.

Connor finds it very amusing.

 

Prompt from [Communistcupcakes](http://communistcupcakes.tumblr.com/): "do you wanna build a snowman"

We all know Kevin Price is always a slut for Disney, so of course he would be obsessed with Frozen. He would sing Let It Go until Connor has to throw things at him to get him to shut up. And he would knock on the bathroom door while Connor is getting ready for work or something and sing Do You Wanna Build A Snowman, to which Connor would speak the Elsa parts because it’s better to just go with it than to have a sulky Kevin for the rest of the day.

 

Prompt from anonymous: Bad 80's pop music

Alright so Connor is obsessed with Wham. Has been since he was a kid. And loves to jazzercise to Wham. He dresses up in neon leotards and jazzercises in the living room. He even has sweat bands that match his tennis shoes. And he forces Kevin to jazzercise with him (”It’ll be fun! Plus I got us matching leotards, Kev! Matching  _leotards_!”) and Kevin makes sure that Connor knows how much he dislikes it (even though he secretly loves it).

 

Prompt from [a-sexual-asexual](http://a-sexual-asexual.tumblr.com/): Rocky Horror Picture Show

Okay so Kevin has a love for theatrics. Give him eccentric costumes and a sassy song and he’s sold. So when Connor introduced him to Rocky Horror, he was in love. So he found a local theater online that runs Rocky Horror every Friday night and he begged Connor to take him. And so it became their regular thing to dress up and go see it. And then there was an opening for someone to play Frank N. Furter on the stage in front of the movie and Kevin couldn’t resist. He still gets on stage every Friday in his heels and fishnets. He even convinced Connor to play Rocky.

 

Prompt from anonymous: Karaoke

Connor loves karaoke. Like _LOVES_  it. Especially Broadway karaoke. So when one of the elders mentioned that they had smuggled a mini-karaoke machine in their suitcase, well Connor was stoked. He was even more excited to learn that the Spring Awakening soundtrack was on the machine. So he somehow convinced Kevin to sing The Word of Your Body (Reprise) with him )because Kevin is secretly a Broadway junkie and knows every word on the SA album). 

Kevin starts off singing as Hanschen and the sexual tension between the two quickly becomes tangible, making the other elders feel like they’re intruding. And when Kevin sings, “I’m gonna be your bruise.” Connor assumes that they’ll just skip over the kiss, but he’s wrong. Kevin kisses him softly, causing Connor to freeze in shock. Before Connor has a chance to react, Kevin is pulling away. Connor unintentionally says his line “Oh, God.” and Kevin goes with it. Connor tries to collect himself as best he can and continues the scene. Then the two kiss again, this time for longer and it is arguably more passionate than the first.

The other elders wordlessly leave the room, giving the two boys some privacy. Connor and Kevin don’t finish the duet. They’re too preoccupied with other things.

 

Prompt from [Nerdygirlfanfics](http://nerdygirlfanfics.tumblr.com/): "Okay! Fine! I don't care! Just hand the lemon! God!"

It has to be a record-breakingly hot day in Uganda, and that’s saying something. All of the elders are fanning themselves with any piece of paper or book they can find. Connor has the brilliant idea of making lemonade for everyone and he asks Kevin for help. Naturally, Kevin says yes.

So Connor is gathering the ingredients and Kevin is being lazy and just watching. It’s annoying Connor because he’s asked Kevin to grab the sugar twice and he still hasn’t. Plus, he’s sweating like a pig and isn’t in the mood to deal with Kevin’s shit. Connor asks a third time and still Kevin does nothing. So Connor, being the nice, albeit sweaty, person that he is, begrudgingly goes to the cupboard and retrieves the sugar from the bottom shelf. 

When he turns back to Kevin, Kevin has a peeled lemon in his hands and he’s eating it. Connor, flabbergasted at this point, calmly asks Kevin what he thinks he’s doing. To which Kevin replies that he like eating lemons. Connor is both disgusted and annoyed. He asks Kevin why the hell anyone would want to eat an entire lemon. Kevin just shrugs and finishes off said lemon.

Kevin grabs another lemon, but freezes when Connor practically yells, face red with anger, “Okay! Fine! I don’t care! Just hand me the lemon! God!“

Kevin, thinking that he might have gone too far, slowly hands Connor the lemon as one might hand meat to an angry lion.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is interested in my lame headcanons, but I'm pretty proud of these. And I'm always accepting headcanons or fic prompts at thedemonshavethepolicebox in case you're interested!


End file.
